Boy, interrupted
by Trilce
Summary: Desde muy niño, Sirius Black supo que era diferente entre su familia. Y lo que pasó, lo que hizo esa noche, lo marcaría por siempre. ONE-SHOT


_**Para Ana Lucía, mientras termino el otro capítulo :-)**_

_**Y para ustedes, porque amamos a Sirius.**_

_**(déjenme su review!)**_

* * *

**Boy, interrupted**

Sirius Orion Black nació el tres de Agosto de mil novescientos sesenta, y siempre detestó su segundo nombre. En parte por lo irónico que sonaba pronunciarlo en las reuniones familiares de etiqueta, a la que lo acostumbraron desde su más temprana edad, y porque era el tocayo de su padre. Y esta segunda razón, era la de mayor peso.

Walburga Black era su madre, una mujer vigorosa y de gestos estoicos y duros, que al pasar la cincuentena recayeron en una neurosis que todos sus hijos, sobrinos y marido conocían de memoria. Sus constantes retahílas sobre la pureza de sangre eran el pan de cada día, a medida que el pequeño Sirius aprendía a caminar, y a escribir, oyendo las historias de los adultos y expertos en cuestiones de muggles, seres inferiores e ignorantes, meras marionetas que deambulaban a merced de su tecnología precaria, sus religiones sinsentido buscando a un Dios modelo, para continuar viviendo carentes de sentido. Antes del abecedario, el niño ya guardaba sus propias visiones acerca del mundo fuera de Grimmauld Place. La peste muggle debía ser erradicada. Y pobre de él si cuestionaba, no importaba si sutilmente, que aquellas afirmaciones de su familia fueran incorrectas. Un fuerte y seco reglazo en la palma de su mano bastaban para que los jóvenes Black regresaran al buen camino, de la razón y la crítica hacia la sociedad muggle. Los Black nunca lloran, le susurraba su prima Narcisa.

Pero cuando cumplió cinco años, Sirius se dio cuenta que esos reglazos no hacían más que escocerle la piel un rato, un par de veces le sacaban sangre, pero allí quedaba. Podía soplarse la mano, y enfriarla bajo la pila de agua. Podía curar las heridas, como le había enseñado su Andromeda. Pero sus pensamientos…nadie podía meterse en sus pensamientos. Ese recuerdo fue madurando con el tiempo. Y aprendió a camuflar las ideas que se forjaban en su corazón. Volcó ese odio enseñado por Orion y Walburga, lo educó, lo modeló hasta emplearlo contra su propia estirpe, sin que nadie lo sospechara.

Walburga siempre se jactaba de la vida aristócrata, y la opulencia de su familia. Sirius sabía que eran palabras en el aire, los Black ya no eran lo de antes. Pero practicaba esa sonrisa cautivadora, tal vez su mejor herencia familiar, y simulaba interesarse por las conversaciones filosóficas, los debates de sus padres con amistades del Ministerio, que misteriosamente se realizaban a altas horas de la noche, a la luz de un par de velas.

Pero ya sabía que era diferente a ellos. Y sí, lo tenía todo. Juguetes envidiables, banquetes, prendas de la India, túnicas de la mejor calidad, millares libros encuadernados. Pero le faltaba sentirse comprendido. Allí supo que debía dejar esa máscara de niño mimado. Y poco a poco fue dejando salir ese odio, exteriorizado hacia los suyos.

Iba a cumplir siete, cuando una tarde de paseo familiar, se alejó del parque. Caminó por las callejuelas húmedas de una intersección desconocida, maloliente. Se hacía de noche, y la gente sacaba las bolsas de basura. El frío le proporcionaba agilidad, y Sirius escurría entre las tiendas sucias, cruzaba las aceras, oyendo el bullicio amortiguado de las tabernas de aquellos muggles. Le cruzó un súbito pensamiento de asco, una reminiscencia del enfermizo fanatismo de los Black. Había un viejo farol moribundo en la penumbra. Se oían las carcajadas de los pendencieros, de esa gente de mal vivir, quizá de la peor clase. Algunos de ellos colgaban de sus sillas, completamente ebrios y olían a sudor, a orina, a lodo. Un hombre bajito y delgaducho como una rama atendía detrás de la barra, y secaba unos vasos con un trapo grasiento. Pero lo hacía con una meticulosidad asombrosa, y una rapidez precisa, mecanizada. De pronto, el niño mantuvo un contacto visual con ese hombre. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el hombre le sonrió un poco.

Sirius se volvió, experimentando un escalofrío.

—¡Pero qué haces…! —oyó una voz chirriante, viniendo por detrás suyo. Era una muchacha, con una túnica cubriéndole el rostro, y sus cabellos negros y ondulados. Su mano surgió por debajo de la manga, y agarró al niño del brazo.

—¿En este chiquero, Sirius? Te estuvieron buscando. ¿Qué haces aquí? Habla.

—Quería ver.

—¿Quieres ver cómo viven esos cerdos? Tu madre al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Qué egoísta eres, Sirius. Eres tan egoísta. Eres malo—enfatizó la palabra, poniendo la voz irónicamente suave—. Eres _malo_. Le haces daño a tu madre. ¿No piensas en tu familia? ¿Quieres que tu mamita se muera?

—¡Ya suéltame! —rezongó el niño, en un arranque de ira más propio de su padre, que de él mismo—. ¡Ya no quiero volver a casa!

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Has estado visitando a esta gentuza?

—¿Por qué es gentuza? ¿Por qué son malos?

Bellatrix no dudó en darle una cachetada.

Los Black no lloran. Sirius apretó los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se enorgulleció por su sequedad. Pero en lugar de encontrarla rabiosa y desbordando una ira ciega y sarcástica, ella sonreía. Se veía hermosa.

—Puedes venir conmigo, primito. Vamos a cenar en casa de los Malfoy.

—Los Malfoy.

—Sí. Con los Malfoy. Hoy puede ser un buen día para Cissy.

Sirius dio un paso atrás.

—No.

—El señor Malfoy ha comprado un elefante de jade, traído de la india. Es toda una reliquia, y quiere que tú se lo cuides.

Él asintió. Odiaba el jade, odiaba los elefantes, odiaba a los Malfoy. Odiaba la frialdad, la elegancia, los gestos secos y alturados, los modales en la mesa. No había cosa peor pisadas resonaran en ambientes gigantescos y recubiertos de mármol, haciéndole sentir solo y empequeñecido. Odiaba no poder abrazar a Andromeda en público. Odiaba no poder enterrar las manos en el asado de buey, y corretear por los charcos de barro, al lado de aquellas hamburgueserías, conversar con los acróbatas callejeros y perderse en la neblina de la tarde, cruzando la calle para sortear los automóviles, saltando los drenajes y atreverse a tomar un bus muggle que lo llevara a cualquier lugar.

No podía poner eso en palabras, era consciente que aún ni iba a la escuela. Pero lo que _sentía_ era más fuerte que cualquier concepto, cualquier ideología. Algo calentaba su pecho, y no era el odio. Era diferente.

—No, Bella. Voy a quedarme acá—dijo. Su mente se remeció con pensamientos desdibujados, que apuntaban al único rumbo que podía tomar.

—Querido mío, te están esperando—la dulzura falsa de Belllatrix era mortífera—. Es de mala educación hacer esperar.

Sirius retrocedió, pisando unos periódicos mojados e hizo crujir el vidrio de una botella rota, que rodó calle abajo mientras él corría en dirección contraria a la de su prima. Las lágrimas se las enjugó. No duraría mucho ese sabor de libertad, eso lo sabía. Pero ya la había conocido. Dio a parar a una especie de callejón sin salida, con un muro de ladrillo coronado por una alambrada oxidada y maltrecha. Ya había oscurecido. No se había dado cuenta que al entrar allí, había tropezado contra unas cajas duras, y sintió que la túnica se le desgarraba en la rodilla. Le ardía.

¿Era su merecido? Los Black no lloran.

—¿Estás bien? Oye niño, ¿estás bien?

—No.

—Ven te ayudo.

—¡NO!

Era una muggle. No tendría más de dieciséis años. Era escuálida, con los labios muy rojos y las pestañas densas…artificiales, porque se le caía de a poco.

La muchacha dio un par de pasos. Tenía un aspecto desaliñado, y traía un perfume barato y dulzón. La fragancia se impregnó en el cuello de Sirius, cuando ella lo alzó de en medio de esa inmundicia, y lo sentó en el pavimento.

—¿Y tú mamá, niño? —seguía preguntando la chica—. ¡Ay! Mira esa herida—sin previo aviso,

Sirius se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban curtidas por el sol, por la vida. Pero tenían un rezago de calidez. Ella separó la tela cortada, y ubicó la herida.

—¿Estás vacunado? Te pregunto, porque te puede entrar tétanos y estás jodido. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? A ver, ven te limpio.

De sus bolsillos sacó unas baratijas, entre monedas, píldoras y envolturas de plástico, escogió un trozo de papel higiénico, y lo puso torpemente en su rodilla, secando la línea de sangre.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Qué quién soy? —se rió la muchacha, con un vago gesto de nostalgia—. Me dicen Debbie. .¿Tú quién eres? ¿Por qué andas así vestidito?

—Me llamo Sirius.

—Hola Sirius. Yo que tú, voy y los demando, ¡caramba! ¿Eres pijo, no? ¡Tenemos un pijo en nuestra calle! —le cogió las mejillas, con ternura—. No tengo nada en contra. Ellos pagan duro.

—¿Quiénes pagan? ¿Tú eres..?

La chica solo le sonrió, un poco apesadumbrada.

—Tenemos que ponerte alcohol. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? ¿Por qué estás solo? Mi turno empieza todavía en una hora, si quieres te llevo a tu casa. ¿Vives cerca? No… no te quiero hacer daño, ¿quieres que te lleve?

—No es eso. Mejor me voy.

Ya no sentía la herida. Solo se encontraba con un nuevo sentimiento. Algo así como una gratitud desconfiada, todavía muy trémula. Y empezaba a temer por ella, mucho antes que Bellatrix los encontrara.

— ¡SIRIUS BLACK!

Su prima lo atrajo hacia sus faldas. La mirada que le dirigió a la muchacha, fue una de las más crueles que vio.

—Perdone, señorita—dijo la chica, totalmente avergonzada, y de pronto se había encogido temblorosa—. Perdone, señorita, su niño estaba herido…yo solo le…

Sirius vio cada segundo, desde que ella sacó su varita y la apuntó contra la prostituta. El rayo cortó el aire, y resonó unos segundos. Impactó en su vientre. Y se retorció de dolor.

Sirius quiso estremecerse en medio de su impotencia. Tan rápido como vinieron los alaridos, estos se disiparon en la noche. El callejón abandonado volvió a ser el mismo, quieto e inmundo. La chica jadeó inconsciente, como un trapo más entre la basura caída. Bellatrix le sonrió a su primo con dulzura.

—Cuidado te ensucies, Sirius. Vámonos ya.

Después de aquello, y durante los siguiente meses, se dio cuenta que no podía hacer estallar su odio en ese momento. Porque si lo hacía ahí, los Black se encargarían de ponerle más tutores racistas, encerrarlo en su habitación y lavarle el cerebro. Total, pensó, solo tenía siete años. Les haría creer que estaba perfectamente bien y obedecía las reglas, asistía a las reuniones y mostraba sus modales refinados. Se haría amigo de los hijos de la gente importante, de las castas superiores, y aprendería ese para camuflarse entre el enemigo. Aprendería a manipular a la gente un poco, y a ser consciente del poder de una simple mirada intensa, o incluso una sonrisa.

Poco a poco, como una locomotora que empieza a tomar velocidad, esos años aprendería a vivir como un Black, pero odiándoles en secreto. Y cuando ya estuviera cargado de toda la rabia hacia ese mundo hipócrita y cruel, les soltaría la bomba. A Walburga y Orion.

Ocho años después, Sirius se levantaba a dar el acostumbrado discurso anual en el almuerzo de los Black. Andromeda había insistido para que Sirius continuara con la tradición del primogénito, porque desde hacía un par de años que el joven ya dejaba salir sutilmente su insolencia. Narcissa Malfoy, lo observaba desde su sitio, con una sonrisa expectante. Su marido tenía la mirada insulsa y el cabello engominado horrorosamente. El silencio era metálico. Los manteles de seda, los espejos y los cubiertos se hacían viejos y ruines, pero por fuera relucían con la misma hipocresía de los Black. Era el momento preciso, cuando la maldad estaba en reunida, llegando al clímax.

—Me alegra que la mayoría de mi familia esté acompañándome y oyendo lo que voy a decir. Quería…disculparme con ustedes.

Hubo un murmullo de sorpresa, y más que todo, arrogante satisfacción.

—La razón me parece obvia—Sirius bajó la mirada—. Tantos años, se han esforzado por inculcar a sus hijos lo que mejor creían para ellos. Con su experiencia en la vida, con sus luchas y privaciones de antaño, me han querido legar el conocimiento al que solo se llega a través del poder. Se han esforzado por darme de lo mejor, y relacionarme con gente brillante y pudiente. ¿Cómo pude ser así? Ahora lo veo claro. Padre, madre…Perdónenme. Debí haber hecho algo mucho antes, para dejar de ser tan necio y…

—Hijo…Sirius...

—Espere, madre. Debí haber actuado. Porque ahora, ustedes no van a poder cambiar. Ya están corroídos. Son madera vieja y podrida de ideas vergonzosas. Mírense. Les pido perdón, por no haber logrado cambiarles-

La vajilla vibró cuando Bella se puso de pie, sus manos se crisparon arrugando el mantel.

—Cómo te atreves...¡malnacido!

—Díselo a mi madre—replicó el joven—. Saben, lamento no haber podido cambiar sus mentes enfermas. No logré ningún progreso, lo cual no me sorprende ahora, teniendo en cuenta los pobres principios morales por los que se han regido. ¿Me hablan de nobleza? La verdadera nobleza está muy lejos de ser bienvenida en esta casa, porque reside en los corazones humanos, valerosos. Nunca encontré eso entre ustedes. Y por ese motivo es que me marcho.

Los Black dirían después, que su hijo era un pobrecillo desequilibrado, la deshonra de la familia. Y ser la deshonra de la familia, era más que suficiente para que Sirius sonriera con la nostalgia de haberse divorciado de ellos. Luego ya vería qué hacer con los tres galeones y cuatro sickes que tenía en su billetera hongueada y con boletos rotos del bus muggle.

No iría de casa sin recibir algo a cambio. Allí, frente a toda la familia y los invitados, Orion se puso de pie sin decir nada, mudo como una tumba pero refulgiendo furia por cada vena de su cuerpo. Sirius no vaciló, y le mantuvo la mirada cuando su padre lo abofeteó. Cayó al suelo. Orion lo tomó del cuello, gritándole palabras inconexas, y Sirius de pronto se encontraba sonriéndole. Soportó más golpes. Probó la sangre, y se derrumbó como un trapo en medio de la pared, pero no soltó ningún grito.

—¿Por qué no llamas a mi madre a que te enseñe a pegar?

—Haz firmado tu sentencia, nunca vuelvas—siseó Orion—. Perseguiré cualquier cosa que te llegue a importar más que tu arrogante pellejo. Lo que prometo, lo cumplo.

—Sí, lo promete el que prometió jamás liarse con muggles, y es el primero que se folla a esas putas callejeras—sonrió el hijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Orion enrojeció con una rabia inconexa y cruel. Sus invitados lo esperaban...

—Llegará el día en que te arrepentirás de tus palabras—dijo suavamente—. Tú _no_ eres mi hijo. ¡Lárgate infeliz, antes que te destroce la cara!

Sirius recogió la varita, la escoba y el baúl. Flotaron a su lado, y la puerta se cerró haciendo vibrar toda la cristalería. Anduvo algunas cuadras, cabizbajo. Ya se permitió echar unas pocas lágrimas amargas, pero que sabían a libertad. En el camino, compró algunos cigarrillos y se detuvo frente a un bar. El bar que había visto hacia años. El mismo tipo mezclaba dos bebidas en un bote metálico, y Sirius se lo quedó viendo por la ventana. ¿Le reconocería? El hombre tenía aún más canas que de costumbre.

—¿Qué le sirvo? —preguntó.

—Ron o lo que sea. Y rápido, por favor.

El hombre le preguntó la edad. Sirius derramó un poco de ron sobre la herida de la mano. Le ardió, pero a la vez le refrescaba. El resto se lo tomó de un trago. Se retiró del bar, con una sonrisa breve, y buscó alguna cabina telefónica y puso la moneda.

—¿Dónde estás, viejo?—dijo la voz de James—. ¿Cómo resultó la cosa?

— Esos diablos me tienen tanto pánico, que me han echado del mismo infierno.

—Lo sé, hombre—hubo una exclamación emotiva—. ¿Te recojo o vienes?

—Yo voy. No te hagas problemas. Dorea ya sabe, ¿no?

—Ya te hizo un cuarto. Lo ha decorado mejor que el mío y huele a espagueti.

James se aclaró la garganta. Sirius supo que al otro lado de la línea, James estaba sonriendo también.

—Ya sabes. Lo que sea hermano, en lo que sea.

—Bien, Cornamenta. Cuelgo, adiós.

Sirius se rió, apoyado en el vidrio de la cabina. A unos cien kilómetros, le esperaba algo así como una familia de verdad. El tío Alphard le mandó la mitad de su fortuna para que tuviera qué comer y darse una vuelta por el mundo, pero Sirius dijo gracias, lo ahorró y siguió en el colegio. El peor y más feliz error de su vida, y la verdad había ocurrido de una forma mas bien ordinaria. Allí, caminando por la calle, pensando en blanco o en cualquier cosa, en el gato de la esquina, en que si Debbie lo reconocería después de tantos años y accedería a follarlo, en que si Dorea cocinaba bien o podría transformarse en perro y correr y correr toda la madrugada, bajo el frescor nocturno.

Qué cosas te pone la vida en medio, pensaba. Grimmauld Place se haría aún más vieja y sucia, pero él ya estaba muy lejos, en otra franja horaria, tomándose una cerveza helada bajo el porche de la casa de James...

* * *

—¡SIRIUS! —la voz de Amber Lynd resonaba a lo lejos, y se hizo más próxima y real—. ¡T-tengo un problema!

—Hola chica. ¿Qué cuentas?

—¿Podemos seguir estudiando Pociones?

—A ver, son seis sickles la hora.

—Oh.. —murmuró, buscando entre sus bolsillos—. No tengo ahora, ¿puedo pagarte después?

—Es broma Lynd.

Ella dio un salto para mantenerle el paso mientras andaban a la sala de estudio. Sintió un vago instinto de protección hacia la chica de sétimo, que tenía el pelo tan negro como el suyo, y unas convicciones todavía inocentes sobre la vida.

Tal vez eso andaba buscando.

Rescatar la inocencia que había perdido.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer, un abrazo a todos! (¿me dejan un pequeño review?)**_


End file.
